Otra vez
by DobleWhammy
Summary: Al levantar la vista, todo le era familiar, como si hubiese ya estado en esa situacion una vez mas.


**HOLA MUNDO *se para delante de un gran escenario donde no hay nadie, un grillo canta feliz "cri-cri"***

**Advertencia: FIC CORREGIDO**

**Fecha de emisión: 11-10-11**

**Es la primera vez que subo un fic y me pongo las pilas en escribir, espero que sea de su agrado y que valga la pena este esfuerzo… *llora de emoción* ¡no puedo creer que escribí algo! Jeje**

**Advertencia, aviso, anuncio: *Voz de narrador* los personajes de HTF no son míos, y si lo serian de lujo! Pero we… todo no se puede…**

… … …

**Otra vez **

Se sentía mareado, tenía un dolor agudo detrás de su cabeza, había perdido la consciencia por un buen tiempo, no comprendía lo que pasaba, como podría haber llegado a esta situación, ¿En qué momento ocurrió? No comprendía. Levanto la mirada para poder visualizar el lugar en donde se encontraba, su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado, no podía mover los brazos ni las piernas pero si la cabeza con facilidad. Su mirada era borrosa, las imágenes se mezclaban en tonos oscuros, comprendió rápido que la luz estaba apagada.

Enfoco su vista para poder mejorar su visión, así lentamente pudo observar mejor su alrededor y el estado en que se encontraba, pero la confusión lo mareaba. El dolor detrás de su cabeza comenzó a disminuir ayudándolo a pensar mejor, tomando así la poca cordura que aun tenía en sus manos y comenzando a ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Estaba atado de manos y piernas, con una cuerda gruesa y sumamente resistente, sentado en una silla de metal reforzado, sujeta a ella con cadenas pesadas y grandes. Su posición era en un estado completamente recto, no podía encorvar su cuerpo, su espalda completamente derecha no lo dejaba, solo su cabeza estaba a disposición de una completa movilidad libre y absoluta.

Se sintió nervioso, ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?, ¿Quién lo trajo?, ¿Qué le podría pasar? Se preguntaba atónito mientras lentamente comenzaba a pasar una sensación helada por su columna vertebral que lo estremeció por completo. Sentía un ardor extraño en su brazo, dedujo rápidamente que una posible lastimadura tendría en el lugar ¿En qué momento? No lo sabía pero de seguro habría sido por algún tipo de resistencia o descuide de su secuestrador.

Comenzó a analizar la situación en la que se encontraba sacando rápidamente y en obvias maneras una gran conclusión y por ende, era demasiado correcta.

- "Debo salir de aquí"_ – _Pensó algo nervioso, era una idea muy fácil de analizar. Volvió a levantar la mirada pudiendo visualizar una figura humana delante de él, pero la oscuridad y su vista aun débil le impedían poder detectar y llegar, si podía, reconocer quien era aquella persona que tal vez lo miraba de forma constante, ya que al parecer, no se había movido de ese lugar ya hacía tiempo.

Animándose, levanto la voz para poder preguntarle a esa figura extraña frente a él. Necesitaba respuestas y esperaba conseguirlas con aquel ser.

-¿Quién eres?... ¿Qué quieres de mi? – Pregunto de forma alterada, tragando saliva nerviosamente. La figura delante de él permanecía inmóvil, hasta que hizo un pequeño movimiento, moviendo su brazo levemente hacia un costado.

De repente, un reflector delante de él se encendió iluminando el rostro del joven soldado dejándolo aturdido. Esa luz incandescente lo segó por varios segundos. Intento desesperadamente mirar a aquella persona pero el reflector tapaba la imagen del individuo detrás de este objeto.

- _¿Un interrogatorio? – _Se pregunto en voz baja analizando la situación que le era muy familiar para él. Ya que en situaciones de esta índole para este joven eran normales, un joven soldado experimentado como lo era él, había realizado estilos así de interrogatorios, por ello, este tipo de situación le recordaba muy bien aquellos tiempos en la milicia.

- ¡No respondiste a mis preguntas!… – Replico sobresaltado cabizbajo evitando de todas formas no enfocar su vista a ese reflector que nublaba su visión–… ¡¿Quién eres?... ¡¿Qué carajo quieres de mí? – Interrogo con un tono de voz fuerte, nervioso y preocupado. Sabía que eso no era buena señal, tener nervios y poder llegar a sentir ira desmedida además de miedo y terror podrían acabar por despertar a alguien muy particular.

¿Quién? Su otra personalidad. Este podría llegar a hacer daño a aquella persona que tal vez no quiere hacerle lastimarlo, además, un soldado experimentado como era él, no debería mostrar miedo ni nerviosismo pero… ¿Por qué lo demostraba?, ¿Subconscientemente sabia de quien se trataba? Si era así ¿Por qué se encontraba en esa situación?, ¿un juego? O ¿una trampa? Necesitaba saberlo.

La persona detrás del reflector se le acerco lentamente, posiciono frente de él un asiento, donde se acomodo en este y cruzo las piernas, dejando la espalda bien apoyada en el espaldar. En su delicada mano derecha tenía un cuchillo de caza, muy filoso que estaba manchado de sangre, en su otra mano un vaso con un poco de ese líquido carmesí en su interior. Su mirada era familiar para él joven soldado, más bien todo de esa persona le era más que familiar, la conocía y a la perfección, pero esa nueva cara le era completamente nuevo y familiar a la vez.

La sombra dio a conocer a una mujer, muy conocida por el soldado, su cabellera roja, pequeña cintura, cuerpo frágil, piel tan clara, sin duda era ella, pero le fue rara la ausencia de su dulce y tímida sonrisa, con esa mirada angelical. Era la persona que más amaba pero aquella pelirroja parecía diferente, más bien distinta, sus ojos carmesí eran de color negro, su pelo estaba completamente desordenado, su ropa no era la que siempre usaba, sino más atrevida, algo que le fue extraño al peli-verde, ya que aquella persona jamás vestía de esa manera. Poseía una mini con una remera de gran escote que resaltaban sus grandes pechos, y unos tacos que quedaba con el conjunto negro que llevaba puesto.

Sus ojos negros hacían conjunto con su mirada sádica y sedienta de sangre, a diferencia del soldado que conocía esa mirada, más que cualquier otro carecía de colmillos su delicada boca, Flippy el soldado conocía esa mirada, se percato que era la misma que de su alter-ego, pero la falta de colmillos hacia una pequeña diferencia.

-¿Que te paso Flaky?_ – _Pregunto aterrado el joven militar ante la imagen de la joven – "Esto es por mi culpa… ella se parece a… ¡Fliqpy!"_ – _Analizo rápidamente poniéndose más nervioso y lentamente sentir como una helada sensación recorría su ahora recta espalda. La figura de la, ahora oji-negro, parecía el de Flipqy pero en este caso, versión mujer.

- ¿Qué pasa bombón?... ¿Me tienes miedo?... ¡perro faldero! – Comento con tono arrogante, a la vez riendo de forma sádica y espeluznante. Su voz no era suave sino grave, en verdad parecía que Fliqpy hubiese entrado en el cuerpo de la joven, pero ¿Cómo?

Se acomodo mejor en el asiento preparando el vaso con sangre, mientras observaba a Flippy con una mirada de deseo, sin dejar al lado la expresión de locura y demencia que difícilmente podía apartar.

-Bombón… esto no es contigo… saca al otro ahora – Le ordeno cambiando su gesto a uno serio observándolo de forma amenazadora. El peli-verde sabía que era lo que buscaba, lo que quería hacer, de alguna forma lo presentía… solo disfrutar.

- ¡No Flaky!... Ni lo pienses… no tienes nada que hacer con él… ¡Desátame ahora!_ – _Le grito Flippy con su tono de voz quebrada. Sabía que era capaz Fliqpy y jamás lo dejaría en libertad para que pudiese lastimar, mucho menos a aquella jovencita, pero en un momento sintió en su rostro, como un líquido rojo lo mojaba; con su lengua instintivamente saboreo el líquido vital de todo ser humano y se arrepintió rápidamente el hecho de solo haberlo hecho.

Sintió ese sabor metálico de ese preciado liquido carmesí, al parecer Flaky había lanzado el contenido del vaso sobre el rostro del oji-verde, provocando rápidamente lo que era ella tanto deseaba y quería, ante esto el militar no pudo frenar las sensaciones y evitar sentirse mal.

El sabor de la sangre lentamente comenzó a sentirlo como el dulce más delicioso, tentador, atrapante y delicado del mundo. Los nervios colapsaron fuertemente en su cabeza, empezaba a sudar frio y de forma lenta y progresiva a temblar. Un dolor extraño y fuerte en la sien lo empezó a inestabilizar aun más. Lentamente comenzaba a formarse ojeras en su rostro y sus ojos a cambiar de ese verde tan nítido, tan cálido, tan expresivo de amor y dulzura, a ese color amarillo fosforescente muy llamativo, rebelde, furioso y peligroso. En rostro lentamente se formaba una mueca sádica que termino por dar el último paso al cambio completo, dejando finalmente ese fuerte temblor de su cuerpo, para quedar simplemente con aire de tranquilidad.

_-¿Qué deseas muñeca? – _Interrogo con tono burlón, observando desafiante y arqueando lentamente una ceja, dedicándole así, un gesto sexi –… _Por algo tú me has llamado… ¿Qué deseas bombón? – _Volvió a interrogar al notar que ella no contestaba. La pelirroja simplemente se quedo mirándolo fijamente, sin sacar la vista de sus ojos oscuros de los amarillos de su preciada víctima. Él tampoco saco sus ojos de los de ella, quedando los dos atrapados en la concentración de sus mentes por unos valiosos diez segundos que parecieron, para ambos, eternos.

-Hacia mucho que no te veía… ¡imbécil! _– _Contesto la joven con un tono de enojo, lanzando al mismo tiempo el vaso ya vacio hacia atrás de ella, para luego quedar ambos en silencio, escuchando como ese objeto se despedazaba en miles de fragmentos, y oír el sonido del vidrio revotar contra el suelo, regresando después nuevamente al agobiante silencio.

_-Si solo pasó cuatro horas… – _Comento tranquilo, mientras recordaba los secesos ocurridos hacia ya, pocas horas –… _Veo que lo estas gozando… y también veo que has mejorado, no tardaste nada en encontrarme – _Dijo sonriendo sádicamente como le era de costumbre, observándola al mismo tiempo de pies a cabeza, analizando todo de ella – "¿_Esta qué carajo le paso?... aunque esta más linda y… ¿sexi? Esta muñeca de alguna forma… ¡me atrae!" – _Pensaba sin entender el por qué de las acciones de la joven mientras aun la miraba con esa tan distinguida sonrisa que solo una persona como él, lograba vislumbrar tan fácilmente.

Ella se acerco al veterano quedando a pocos centímetros, luego se sentó en las piernas del militar quedando muy juntos, tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Sostuvo el cuchillo de forma delicada y lo posiciono en el cuello de su víctima, su mirada desquiciada coincidía con la del soldado, sin dudas eran idénticas. Se acerco más a él quedando en un roce muy pequeños de sus labios, también acerco aun más el cuchillo al cuello produciendo presión de este contra la ruda piel del joven, mientras que con su mano libre la posicionaba detrás de la cabeza del soldado, para luego empujarlo hacia adelante y adentrarse a darle un beso apasionado.

Sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas, en un frenesí de placer, quedándose ambos sin aire mientras más duraba la lucha de quien dominaba en el comienzo de este sádico juego. Flipqy no se resistió, más bien deseaba que este placer aumentara y Flaky finalizando su exquisito saboreo, comenzó a morder el cuello del soldado, sin dejar de lado el cuchillo, que aun presionaba de forma constante esa ruda piel del joven.

Se alejo de él un poco quedando sus miradas frente a frente nuevamente, sus ojos no paraban de observar al otro. El joven no comprendía el propósito del juego pero aun así, de alguna forma le gustaba; la pelirroja se arrimo a bajar su mano lentamente al pantalón del peli-verde. Ante esto él comenzó a sentir ese tan frenético y deseable calor que subía lentamente desde su entrepierna. Tan sumergido se encontraba en el placer el oji-amarillo que no se daba cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de la joven, ella simplemente jugaba con su presa.

Lenta y habilidosamente la oji-negro saco del camino, el cinturón del soldado, sin dejar de mirar fijamente ese rebelde y furioso iris amarillo que la atrapaba en su enigmático y extraño color. Al finalizar, se acomodo mejor en las piernas del veterano, y lentamente empezó a levantarle la camisa, con un poco de complicación claro está por culpa de las cadenas, pero con un gran y rotundo éxito.

_-Acaso… ¿Deseas divertirte un poco muñeca? – _Consulto arrogante el militar, ella ante esto jamás contesto, pero al soldado tampoco mucho le importo. Sentía un fuego interior que dominaba rápidamente su cuerpo e ideas perversa controlaban su mente, intento zafarse de las cadenas pero le era imposible, estaba completamente inmovilizado, atado con perfección, hecho sin duda por un buen profesional o una chica con suerte.

-"_Este juego me gusta… pero se me seria todo más fácil si estuviera libre" – _Pensó un poco molesto mientras veía las travesuras que se animaba la ex tímida Flaky ante él.

-Esto recién empieza Bombón, pero… –Dijo frenando sus movimiento para luego acercársele al oído de Fliqpy –… es hora de pagar soldadito – Le susurro entre risas maniáticas y dementes, lo miro amenazante y con el cuchillo que aun presionaba el cuello del joven produjo un corte suficiente profundo, para dejar caer de forma libre, el tan preciado liquido carmesí de la vena del joven.

_-Nos vemos… - _Comento con arrogancia e ironía mientras la joven tapaba su boca con un trapo para evitar oír quejas, solo deseaba ver ese rojizo líquido caer.

Mientras caía la sangre de su cuello, empuño nuevamente el objeto punzante con fuerza y la introdujo con dificultad en el pecho del oji-verde. Aunque su fuerza no era la de un hombre, podía asemejar aunque sea un poco. Saco el cuchillo bruscamente y volvió a repetir la acción reiteradas veces, produciendo así varias apuñaladas al débil cuerpo del militar. Una vez terminado con esto, golpeo varias pañetadas al rostro de Fliqpy con ira y rabia, se notaba que eso de alguna forma la tranquilizaba. Rápidamente se alejo de él y visualizo su muerte producirse una vez más.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que volviera a reaccionar, Flippy sintió un gran dolor en su nuca, y detrás de su cabeza, además de su rostro, levanto la mirada confundido y todo ya le era nuevamente familiar. Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, sentía un gran cansancio, mucha hambre y estaba mareado, de repente recordó en un flash todo lo que había pasado, y esto lo estremeció.

- "Ya he muerto cinco veces… Flaky esta detrás del reflector frente a mí… volverá a repetir la maniobra para despertar a Fliqpy" _– _Pensó triste, sabía lo que pasaría, conocía los movimientos que ella se atrevería a realizar, todo para poder disfrutar de unas horas de locura sanguinaria con su otro yo, eso era frustrante.

- ¿Lo volverás a hacer Flaky?... – Pregunto resignado a la idea -… Acaso ¿Harás estos movimientos? Primero el reflector lo encenderás para aturdirme… luego te sentaras frente a mí y cuando menos lo espere, me lanzaras el contenido del vaso hacia mí rostro… que para mí desgracia, contiene mi sangre en ella… para despertar a Flipqy y así matarlo… y acaso ¿Volver a empezar? – Interrogo ya despreocupado a algo que ya era muy obvio e inevitable.

-Sí bombón… al parecer te has dado cuenta, pues… ¿Qué se le hará?... ¿Verdad? Esta es la maldición de nuestra ciudad… morir y volver a resucitar por acto de magia… intenta no pensar que esto no es contigo Flippy, tú sabes a quien busco – Comento entre carcajadas sádicas, mientras lanzaba el líquido vital del vaso hacia el veterano, volviéndose a repetir la acción una vez más.

Ella antes de que Flippy despertara, siempre se cambiaba de ropa al finalizar la matanza sanguinaria contra Fliqpy. Todas las torturas eran distintas, algunas duraban horas y otras, solo segundos, era según el estado de ánimo que se encontraba la joven ante la reiterada situación. La pelirroja detestaba con todo su ser a ese demonio que tenia Flippy en su interior, por su completa culpa, la joven se había convertido en una psicótica desquiciada asesina sanguinaria, aunque la única persona que mato era ese mismo peli-verde. No obstante, para la pelirroja ya no era tiempo de pensar en sus problemas, ahora y en más, podría vengarse una y otra vez, de la persona que arruino su vida para siempre, hasta el día que la maldición de la ciudad de Happy Tree acabara de una vez por todas…

_-Hola bombón… nos volvemos a ver _– Menciono sarcásticamente Flipqy al reaccionar nuevamente. La historia se volvía a repetir una vez más.

… … …

**Bien algunos se preguntaran que hace este fic nuevamente en primera fila, pues es que estoy realizando correcciones a mis primeros fic, tienen errores que debo de corregirlos, y para mi parecer, este necesitaba una pulida. Este fue mi primer fic, el que más me gusto de todas mis locas historias, y aquí lo tienen más presentable… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Sigo haciendo fic de este tipo? ¿Me dedico a otra cosa? ¿Desean más fics de este tipo? Pues simplemente díganmelo, y yo con gusto hare lo que pueda con mis manos, mi net y mi sádica mente… **

**¿Me dejaran Review? ¿Me harán feliz dejándome un comentario? Por favor ¿Sí? Jeje**

**Bien no queda más que decir, sino ¡gracias por pasar y leer!**

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
